Many beverage containers, such as two liter bottles, gallon jugs, and cartons, require the user to open a cap, pick up the bottle, and pour out the liquid. The present invention features a pump device for bottles (or other containers such as jugs, etc.) for pumping liquid out of the bottles. The pump device can eliminate the need for a user to pick up the bottle and turn it upside down to access the liquid. In some embodiments, the pump device can allow a user to access the contents of the bottle from a certain distance (e.g., in the back of the refrigerator).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.